<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i dont fucking know man by kitchenfork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903266">i dont fucking know man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchenfork/pseuds/kitchenfork'>kitchenfork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 21st c., キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forbidden Love, M/M, SORRY KANAYA ISWRITTEN SO BAD ND OUT OF CHARACTER, Slow Burn, i know ranger would be the love child between the two but SOMEONE needs to take the photos, ranger can be seen as both human or doll, the kids will never find out... right?, whatever floats your boat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchenfork/pseuds/kitchenfork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for a dear friend, a powerful novel about true love.</p><p>Just a lil something I wrote quickly for shits and giggles, I promise my writing isn't this bad (can't guarantee my ideas being better though)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>satou gashu / donald trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i dont fucking know man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was NOT made by free will olivia i hope youre happy now hoe</p><p>this is mainly just me messing around with ao3 to get used to it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked around carefully, trying all he could to not make a noise. When he was completely sure that no one was able to see him sneak out, he ran as fast as he could to the taxi driven by his friend, since just any taxi driver would freak the <em>fuck</em> out if they saw him. He swiftly opened the door and practically jumped in like a sleek fox, and all of worries were washed away by the sight of his old friend. "It Is Great To See You Again And In Such A Great Mood Donald"<br/>
<br/>
"You too, Kanaya, I can always count on you to be with me"<br/>
<br/>
The troll smiled "It Is A Pleasure Always" she turned on the car, and checked to see that her close friend had his seatbelt on. "Same Place As Always?" The president sighed "No, I almost got caught there. I should try new places out, anyway. I heard there's a new club down left?" Kanaya nodded. "I Have Heard Of It"<br/>
<br/>
"Great, take me there"<br/>
<br/>
"As You Wish"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh hello ao3 community i have come to grace you with my presence</p><p>again, this is something for a friend, and also just me testing out how writing here works.</p><p>((dw gashu ranger n kai will be introduced next chapter))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>